


Technicality

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint shares a story that Tony, Steve, and Thor can't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicality

**Author's Note:**

> Uncharacteristically, the dinner table was quiet. 

What always was rowdy and unorganized was now peaceful and nonviolent. Tony can see the cutlery on his undisturbed plate for fuck’s sake. In a normal environment, maybe that’s, you know,  _normal_  but in the tower, 5 seconds before Tony sits down, his knife would already be airborne trying to kill him, courtesy of any one of the Avengers.

But tonight, tonight was different. Tonight, they were quiet. Passing the food around, smiling at each other, every once in a while laughing at something, saying please and thank you like a picture perfect family.

It was hella weird.

Tony even half thought he walked into the wrong room and just found Avengers doppelgangers squatting in an unused floor or something. But no, this was the actual Avengers, and they were actually acting civilized while at the dinner table.

Tony sat in his seat and gave the others this sort of narrowed, calculating look that he does whenever he’s staring at a practically difficult problem for the first time. “Hey guys.” He rolled out the syllables as long as he could, testing the waters. 

He didn’t want to be the catalyst to the impending chaos. Steve was the only one to respond from a seat over. “Weird, right?”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. I thought I was hallucinating.” 

“I walked in on this. I’m as clueless as you are.” Steve shrugged. “Although, if this is an alternate dimension we somehow slipped into, I vote to eat dinner here every night.”

Tony half raised his hand. “Seconded.”

Thor sighed. “I miss the joyous way we dine. Even dining with my parents is more… interactive.”

Steve was probably about to say something, when Bruce chuckled, Natasha followed it up with a soft laugh, then Bucky tried to hide his laugh with a cough.

“Okay, clearly, I missed something because what Thor said was not that funny.”

“Maybe its a 21st century thing.” Steve suggested.

“That would make sense.” Thor agreed.

“Yeah, except not. because I don’t get it either and I’m pretty sure I helped shape the 21st century.”

Steve shrugged. “Then maybe you’re too old to understand.”

Tony sent him a look that was pure murder - okay, 51%murder, 49% touche. “Doesn’t explain why Metal man over there is snickering and you’re not.”

“Maybe Clinton has told a joke. I assume that the many gestures he makes is another form of Midgardian language that even the all-speak cannot understand.” 

Clint  _has_ been gesturing a lot to Phil tonight. Maybe they were conversing. It would explain why Natasha was laughing but when the hell did Bruce and Bucky learn sign language?

Tony elbowed Bucky, “What’s he saying?” jerking his head towards Clint. 

Bucky stared at him for a second before turning to the others. There was a soft head shake from Natasha, and a shrug from Bruce seeing as how Phil and Clint were engrossed in whatever they were talking about. “Clint lost his hearing aid.” Bucky offered.

When he didn’t say more, Steve asked, “And?”

“And what?”

“What is Clinton saying? It appears to be amusing to you three.”

“It must be pretty funny if it got you three to laugh. You three are by far the hardest people to make laugh.” Tony said.

“Oh.” Bucky replied, his eyes shifting from left to right. “Just… a thing.”

“Oh, a thing. as long as its just a thing.” Tony said sarcastically. 

After a few seconds of quiet again, Bruce, Natasha, Bucky and Phil laughed - full out, wake up the neighbors laugh.

“Okay, that’s it. I want to know. JARVIS, translate.” 

“Agent Barton seems to be recounting the events of May 16th, sir.” JARVIS replied primly.

“May 16th, that’s their anniversary right?” Steve asked. “What’s so funny about their anniversary?”

“Agents Barton seems to be narrating the events before the anniversary party.”

“Which was?” Tony asked.

“When Agent Barton caught you testing out the new repulsor jet installed in the buttock area of the new suit, sir.” 

“Barton! That was supposed to be a secret. You told me you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Tony yelled. Then he remembered, right. No hearing aid. “Bucky! Tell him what I just said.”

Bucky snorted. “No way man, he’s just getting to the part where you almost broke your neck because your ass wouldn’t stop breathing fire.” 

“Bruuuuuuuuceeeeeee.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. He made a few gestures and Clint responded. “He said,  _technically_  he didn’t say anything.”

“Bullshit.” Tony argued. “That totally counts.” 

Clint shrugged, and signed ‘Sorry bro.’

Stupid Clint. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130139049996/im-not-sure-if-im-very-busy-and-not-give-a-fuck)


End file.
